Hallucination
by Himkyu
Summary: "Yongguk suka menerka sifat, dari membaca ekspresi. Namun setelah bertemu dia, apakah kali ini ia khilaf menilai seseorang?"/Banghim/Yongguk,Himchan/BAP/1 of 2/Twoshot/Hurt Comfort/ Yaoi/ BL / DLDR :D


**Hallucination**

 **Cast** : Yongguk, Himchan/ Genre : HurtComfort, Romance / Rate : 17+/ FF by Himkyu / Twoshot

"Yongguk suka menerka sifat, dari membaca ekspresi. Namun setelah bertemu dia, apakah kali ini ia khilaf menilai seseorang?"

* * *

Malam itu , rasa di antara mereka akan berbeda.

Ia tidak akan tahu, betapa dirinya tak ingin berpisah. Betapa dia tak ingin menghapus jarak itu.

Selamanya.

Tapi 1 kesalahan saja, bisa merenggangkan ikatan yang hampir terkait cukup kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yongguk ! Katakan sesuatu tentang skandal yang melibatkanmu!?"

"Apa benar hubungan Anda dengan Kim Sungjin itu sebagai sepasang kekasih!?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?"

Lemparan pertanyaan kepadanya hanya membuat dua mata pemuda itu melirik kiri-kanan bergantian mengikuti perubahan wajah orang-orang satu-persatu. Ia meneliti gaya mereka berbicara, ekspresi tegang dan melelahkan, begitupun cara mereka mengenggam perekam di tangan mereka yang cukup kasar. Mereka pasti sudah kesal karen **Bang Yongguk** malam itu sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaan mereka.

Ia mendesah, lelah. Wajah manajer nya yang sedari tadi ikut meneliti di sampingnya pun sudah sampai tegang setengah mati. Kenapa anak asuhannya terlihat biasa saja. Dimana rasa tanggung jawab terhadap rumor tidak mengenakkan ini? Bahkan sebagai manajer, ia mana tahu Yongguk bisa berbuat nekat, keluar dari hotel bersama seorang aktris drama paling dimahsyurkan di seluruh negeri.

 _Mau nyari mati¸_ adalah pojokkan yang dilontar dalam benak sang Manajer Jung malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah tidak menyentuh sedikit pun kulit gadis itu," balas Yongguk semenit setelah pantatnya mendarat pas di dudukan yang empuk.

Manajer Jung melipat tangan. Ekspresi _gondok_ nya menjadi ketika Yongguk tidak mau membalas tatap menyalaknya sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa kompromi apapun dengan pengakuannya.

"Lalu kenapa begitu sulit kau memperjelas rumor di press conf tadi. Kau sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Sia-sia agensi kita menyelenggarakannya, jika kau malah main melarikan diri,"

Lagi, Yongguk mendesah lemah. Ada rasa yang begitu berat dalam hatinya menjawab lebih panjang demi memperjelas pengakuannya. Ia yakin , hanya dengan jawaban pertama tadi, sudah cukup jelas bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

Tapi tekanan luar biasa dalam press conf tidak seberat tekanan langsung dari Manajer Jung dalam ruang istirahat di gedung itu. Ia benci melihat keengganan para wartawan kepadanya. Ia benci dengan amarah yang tersirat di balik wajah antusias mereka.

Ia benci bisa membaca sifat hanya dengan melihat ekspresi seseorang.

Ya, Yongguk tidak mau meladeni orang yang tidak terlalu niat bertanya, hanya demi menunaikan tugas mereka, mencetak berita semaunya, lalu tidak peduli lagi kemudian. Dalam benak terbaca ," _Hei cepatlah ungkap sesuatu. 1 kata darimu adalah berpuluh won untukku!"_

Yongguk lebih suka tindakan _judging_ seperti Manajer Jung yang sangat prihatin padanya. Itu pertanda bahwa dirinya kelewat perhatian. Ia tidak mau hanya jadi pundi-pundi uang bagi orang tidak niat. Bagi orang yang tidak bisa lebih dekat dengan perasaannya.

Nanti benar-benar , malah tetap disalahkan.

"Aku ingin minum bir," Yongguk beranjak dari sofa, dan memilih mengambil bir kaleng dalam lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan. Manajer Jung pasti sudah melotot, seakan melubangi punggung Yongguk sampai berdarah-darah. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada laser dari matanya.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada rumor itu," kembali Manajer membahasnya. Setidaknya lebih baik dengan tegukan bir yang membuat dahaganya lebih dimanjakan. "Besok berita soal kesombonganmu itu, pasti akan meluas"

"Ya, ya.." Yongguk berdalih. Bibirnya mengecap, merasakan sensasi bir rasa apel yang tersisa. Sementara Manajer Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi ketidakengganan Yongguk acap kali diajak bicara. Ia pusing , maka ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu memberi waktu sebentar bagi Yongguk untuk berpikir.

Yongguk menopang kepala, dan mengamati bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin rias. Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam suasana sehening ini. Hanya Yongguk yang bisa membaca ekspresi _Yongguk._ Ekspresi datar dan tidak bersemangat itu, bagi Yongguk adalah rasa sedih dan kekecewaan.

Benar, Yongguk sangat sedih dan kecewa.

Ia memejam mata untuk mengingat kejadian sewaktu lalu yang menjadi perkara saat ini.

Lelaki itu, bibir terpoles alami cantiknya, rambut bersurai hitam pendek indah, mata membulat jernih sehingga siapapun bisa berkaca padanya, sentuhan hangat yang menggelayuti seluruh tubuhnya, senyum miring yang dibuat-buat agak menggoda...

Ekspresi nakal yang dibaca Yongguk, bukan harfiah kata 'nakal'. Lelaki itu tidak tahu.

Saat keduanya menikmati malam di hotel , Yongguk membaca semua kesedihan yang tengah diemban lelaki itu sendirian. Yang ingin ia bagi , tapi tidak dengan cerita. Melainkan sebuah sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan yang Yongguk tidak bisa lupa.

Saat otot wajahnya aktif mengurai senyum piasnya, Yongguk melihat ada ketegangan dan ketakutan.

Saat mata cokelat itu menengadah meminta lebih , ada keengganan yang merasuki lubuk hatinya.

Ketika air mata dan teriak desahnya mengudara seperti jatuh kenikmatan, ada kesakitan yang ditahannya.

Seorang lelaki egois ditidurinya malam itu.

Jika Yongguk sangat tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang-orang egois yang tidak bisa mensinkronkan sikap dengan perasaan asli mereka, namun kepada lelaki itu , ketidaksinkronan semuanya membuat Yongguk malah ingin menelisiknya lebih banyak.

Sayangnya, setelah Sungjin memergoki kebersamaan mereka malam itu. Semuanya berhenti dalam sekejap.

Yongguk tidak pernah tahu kapan ia bisa bertemu. Mungkin ia akan melarikan diri ditelan bumi lagi.

Maka itulah di hotel itu, seringkali ia datangi , mungkin secelah waktu mempertemukan mereka. Sekalian Sungjin dia hubungi datang untuk memperjelas hubungan yang dipergokinya.

Tidak lebih dari itu. Dia dengan sang wanita hanyalah bentuk kesalahpahaman.

Hal yang lebih serius tidak mereka telaah , soal dia dengan si lelaki cantik itu. Mereka lewatkan begitu saja.

Sekarang keresahan tiada berhenti jadi dua. Dimana rumor ini tidak kunjung surut,

Dan lelaki cantik yang pernah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, menghilang entah kemana….

Yongguk mendesah putus asa, dan menegak birnya biar cepat habis. Ketukan keras ketika ia menjatuhkan kaleng birnya, bersuara.

"Ya, aku ingin mengatakan itu semua kepada kalian." Kemudian ia jatuh tertidur ke atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut," wanita itu menanggalkan sepatunya setelah memasuki apartemen. Ia tidak lepas bercengkerama melalui HP yang hanya ia apit dengan kepala dan bahunya.

"Aku sampai harus berakting di depan wartawan untuk menutupi rumor itu, dan kau malah diam saja selama press conf yang diadakan oleh agensimu. Maumu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berakting. Jika aku yang berbicara sebenarnya, mereka tidak akan percaya," ungkap lelaki yang menghubungi di seberang sana.

"Ya, ya. Tuan Muda Paling Jujur sedunia. Aku tidak percaya kau direkrut jadi penyanyi dengan tampang datar dan bicara blak-blakan mu yang tidak bisa di _filter_ itu," gadis itu kemudian menanggalkan gaun berwarna emasnya begitu saja. Ia membiarkan pakaian mahalnya ditaruh sembarang, karena ia tahu ada asisten yang langsung membereskannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya mengitari apartemen cantiknya , hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam.

Gadis dengan sebutan tuan putri ini, bahkan menipu siapapun tentang kebiasaan buruknya. Bagaimana bisa rumornya berkata 'ia bersanding dengan tipe pria yang bertolak belakang darinya itu'.

"Setidaknya aku sudah membereskan rumor dari pihakku. Aku tidak tahu reaksi mereka kepadamu," Sungjin, gadis itu kemudian menggerai rambutnya yang diikat terlalu lama. Ia mengambil sebotol bir, dan langsung meminumnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sih. Sekarang aku masih penasaran soal laki-laki itu,"

"Oh, laki-laki cantik yang kau tiduri malam itu," Wanita itu berdecak, "Kau tidak akan pernah menyerah , ya? Tidak tahu arti dari ' _One-night stand_ '? Mungkin saja laki-laki itu hanya ingin bermain-main padamu dikala mabuk, dan menjadikanmu alat sex nya , kemudian kau pergi."

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir dia melakukan itu hanya karena ingin,"

Sungjin menggeleng kepala. Ia menghela nafas parau. Helaan nafas yang terdengar disana, membuat Yongguk sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu menganggap dirinya aneh. Kenapa mempertahankan seorang laki-laki yang tahu tahu namanya siapa, menidurinya hanya semalam, melarikan diri sekejap, bahkan tak tahu Yongguk itu seorang penyanyi?

Apakah mungkin Yongguk sudah menambat hati dengan lelaki itu?

"Aku akan menghubungi temanku , si asisten pemilih Hotel untuk mencari tahu identitas lelaki yang berkunjung ke kamarmu,"

"Oh, baiklah. Itu ide bagus."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mengabarkan para wartawan itu, agar mereka lebih yakin dengan aktingku sore tadi,"

"Aku yakin aktingmu sudah meyakinkan mereka. Kau pintar bersandiwara, dan aku muak dengan itu semua,"

"Sialan kau, Bang Yongguk,"

 **PIP**

Yongguk melempar diri ke atas kasurnya yang sudah lama tidak disinggahi. Ia rindu empuknya kasur size _King_ yang membuatnya selalu terlelap hingga siang hari. Yang membuat Manajernya akan berani mendobrak pintu karena ia susah dibangunkan.

Selama seminggu dirinya mengikuti kegiatan akhir tahun yang melelahkan. Ia diundang di berbagai acara musik. Harus membawa segepok tropi di setiap acara penghargaan yang mengundangnya. Rambutnya sampai lepek karena berkali-kali di cat warna-warni menyesuaikan konsep. Sampai kamar tidur apartemennya tidak bisa ia rasakan sama sekali.

Ia harus mempertahankan diri dengan menyewa kamar hotel untuk waktu seminggu nya yang meniadakannya bolak-balik ke apartemen tercinta. Yang tidak sengaja, bertepatan dengan Sungjin , tipe perempuan yang sama dengannya, tak mau repot-repot berkunjung ke apartemen kesayangan karena kebanyakan undangan.

Mereka tidak dekat, cuman perkenalan formalitas.

Namun malam mengejutkan itu, jadi saksi kedekatan mereka sebagai teman.

Sungjin tidak tahu banyak soal kisah Yongguk dengan lelaki misterius itu berawal darimana.

Yongguk menengadah, melihat langit-langit kamar berwarna cokelat kayu , seperti warna mata lelaki itu. Tangannya sampai terentang ingin menggapai, seakan ingin mendekap wajah lelaki itu yang berada di atasnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa Yongguk terus terbuai dengan fantasi liar. Maka itulah, Yongguk tidak pernah menyerah untuk menemukan lelaki itu, agar fantasi ini memiliki kejelasan. Tidak sekedar dibayangkan terus.

Apa ada maksud lelaki itu mengunjunginya ke kamar hotelnya, kemudian mengambil alih tubuhnya? Padahal mengenal tidak. Kalaupun lelaki itu mabuk, ia tidak terlihat sangat mabuk berat. Ia masih sangat sadar, tapi bertindak seakan tak sadar.

Ia seolah ingin menyalahkan saja alcohol, untuk membuat Yongguk tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Seorang mabuk, tidak bisa disalahkan karena tidak tahu apa-apa seperti bayi baru lahir.

Namun Yongguk yakin, lelaki itu tidak bisa menyalahkan alcohol.

Lelaki itu tidak akan meraut menyesal ketika mencium bibirnya malam itu , dan tidak akan langsung terlonjak pergi dalam keadaan sangat mabuk.

Tidak akan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu lamanya , sebelum tahun baru.

Yongguk mempersiapkan segala macam pakaian untuk di bawanya ke kampung halaman. Tahun baru kali ini , ia akan memberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu keluarganya. Kesibukan membuat orang tuanya rewel minta ingin anaknya kembali. Maka itulah Yongguk akan mengabulkan.

Sembari memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya, ia mendapati suara bel berbunyi.

"Pizzanya sudah datang?!" Manajer Jung yang sedari tadi memang ada disana, menikmati tontonannya tanpa membantu Yongguk, malah berceletuk ria. Memberikan instruksi agar anak itu mengambil pizzanya dengan senang hati.

Yongguk malas memarahi Manajernya yang sangat pemalas kalau sudah terlalu bersantai. Ia pun terpaksa meninggalkan tugasnya, dan beralih mengambilkan pizza.

Namun ketika membuka pintu, ia hanya mendapati seorang wanita disana.

"Kukira pengantar pizza." Ucap Yongguk datar.

Sungjin malah mendengus karena dinyatakan begitu. Ia masuk seadanya , tanpa dipersilahkan. Ia memang tidak pernah ke apartemen Yongguk, tapi alamat yang diberikan lelaki itu secara Cuma-Cuma sudah memberikan ijin padanya bisa masuk begitu saja.

Manajer Jung sampai terjerembab ke lantai ketika tahu yang datang bukan sekotak pizza dengan harum khasnya.

"Aku ingin ngobrol serius padamu soal orang yang kau cari itu," Sungjin membiarkan sang Manajer, dan kemudian bersih tatap dengan Yongguk dengan tirus yang serius.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin dengan manajermu disini," Sungjin menatap Manajer Jung dengan tidak senang. Manajer disana tampak sangat terpojok, dan akhirnya pergi sendiri tanpa disuruh. Ia kira keduanya mungkin memang punya hubungan, tapi berhasil meyakinkan wartawan bahwa mereka tidak seperti itu.

"Jadi, aku menemukannya,"

Mata Yongguk yang selalu sayu, berubah jadi terbelakak. "Apa?!"

"Aku tidak percaya, kita tidak mengenalnya,"

Yongguk tergagu.

"Penampilannya malam itu terlihat berbeda. Tapi aku paham kenapa. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya cukup jelas , dan aku masih setengah mabuk. Tapi aku tidak percaya, kau yang saat itu melihatnya cukup dekat, dan kau tak tahu siapa yang kau tiduri?!"

"Berani sumpah, aku tak mengenalnya," Yongguk garuk-garuk kepala. Ia jadi bingung.

"Kau yakin , laki-laki itu yang mabuk?"

Kening Yongguk berkerut.

"Atau, kau yang sebenarnya mabuk berat?"

Yongguk terlonjak. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Aku merasa sangat sadar!"

Sungjin kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ciri-ciri yang kuingat, membuat temanku tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Ia heran kenapa aku tak mengenalnya kala menjelaskannya." Ia kemudian mempertunjukkan sesuatu dari balik kantung _coat_ nya. Sebuah foto dan nama yang tersampir disana.

Betapa terkejutnya Yongguk saat melihat foto itu. Begitu familiar.

"Dia adalah artis junior mu sendiri, Yongguk. Anak didikmu sendiri."

Semua yang ia bayangkan dalam pikirannya, jelas tergambar dalam foto itu. Anehnya, dalam bayangannya selalu dengan wajahnya samar. Sekarang dengan foto itu, wajah itu tidak samar-samar lagi dalam bayangannya.

"Kelihatannya aku benar-benar mabuk…" Yongguk memijat pelipisnya. "Penyakitku lagi,"

"Kau berhalusinasi?" Sungjin meyakinkan, "Karena kau suka meneliti karakter orang lain, tapi kau tidak meneliti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu," Yongguk melempar diri ke atas sofa. Dia bingung. "Aku melihatnya seperti orang lain yang tidak kukenal,"

"Demi apapun, kau harus menjauhi alcohol sekarang juga!" Sungjin memekik, tapi tidak terlalu dimasalahkan Yongguk.

"Aku salah kaprah menilai nya kalau begitu," Yongguk mendekap wajahnya , takut. "Aku terlalu mencintainya, hingga aku tidak berani membayangkan wajah terlukanya ketika kurengkuh."

"Salah kaprah?"

"Di depan mataku, ia terlihat bersenang-senang. Aku mengira sebenarnya dia bersembunyi dari rasa sedih dan ketakutannya. Justru karena mabuk, aku berpikir sebaliknya."

 _Ia tidak sedang bersenang-senang. Ia justru benar-benar sedih dan ketakutan._

 _Ia tidak egois, ia tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti orang kebanyakan._

 _Aku yang egois, karena menyamarkan wajah terlukanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia._

Sungjin meneleng kepala, "Kau benar-benar berhalusinasi PARAH. Apa kau ingat kronologisnya?"

Yongguk yang sedang di masa-masa tertekan, hanya menggeleng.

"Kau harus menemuinya. Minta maaf." Wanita itu melihat ke sekitar, dan baru ngeh ada beberapa kaleng bir di tas bawaan Yongguk. Ia mengambil semuanya, "Jangan minum alcohol lagi!"

Kemudian, suasana menjadi kembali sunyi ketika wanita itu sudah pergi memperjelas semuanya. Yongguk masih berada di mode tertekan dan terdiam. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Manajer Jung keluar dari persembunyian, dan mengamati Yongguk yang terlihat lemas.

"Yongguk," Manajer Jung tak yakin mau bertanya. Tapi ia sangat terpaksa untuk memperjelas percakapan mereka yang samar ia dengar, "Apa benar yang kau lakukan ?"

Yongguk tenang. Ia tidak mampu berbicara.

Manajer Jung tanpa sengaja melihat foto seorang laki-laki di atas meja. Ia ingin saja terkesiap, tapi ia mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Kalau kau mau aku menemuinya untuk minta maaf, akan kula—"

"Tidak, ini urusanku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

Maka Yongguk beranjak. Ia tidak menunggu Manajernya menahannya lagi, yang kemudian dengan gesit ia ingin menemui lelaki yang di foto itu.

Seharusnya dari dulu, bayangan lelaki itu adalah bayangan orang yang dicintainya, biar ia cepat bereaksi untuk meminta maaf. Tapi kenapa ia tepis dengan gurat wajah orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Mungkin benar, cinta itu bisa membutakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok**

Dada Yongguk kembang kempis. Ia merasakan sesak yang tiada habisnya semenjak ia mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi apartemennya. Setiap jalan yang ia tempuh, setia menemaninya dengan kecemasan.

Akankah ia memaafkan pria brengsek seperti Yongguk?

Akankah ia masih mau menerima lelaki yang tak pantas untuknya?

Sudah 15 menit, belum ada jawaban. Yongguk sudah tak tahan dengan kegelisahan ini, dan berharap bisa mendobrak pintu apartemen lelaki itu.

Namun, ia tak ingin menambah catatan criminal.

"Aku minta maaf," Yongguk akhirnya menumpahkan air mata karena sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan emosi. Ia menjatuhkan dahinya ke daun pintu. Ia berharap bisa bersandar kepala di dada lelaki tercintanya sebagai ucapan maaf. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuhnya terakhir kali, setidaknya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar, dengan memperlakukanmu begitu menyedihkan," Yongguk terus menangisi si ambang pintu hingga air matanya jatuh menurun di permukaannya. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga rasanya memilikimu adalah dosa. Aku tak mau kau merasa jijik denganku. Hingga aku memperlakukanmu seperti orang lain,"

Yongguk mengepal kuat dua tangannya, marah pada diri sendiri. "Aku membayangkan wajah cantikmu yang terlihat bahagia saat aku menyentuhmu, itu adalah sebagian halusinasi dari mabukku. Kuakui itu. Kau sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukainya, kau berusaha menjauhiku, dan raut kebencianmu… aku berusaha tidak mengenal raut kebencianmu."

Yongguk sesenggukan, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan membohongi perasaanku ini lagi, yang malah membuatmu tersakiti, jika aku diberi kesempatan"

Ucapannya yang tulus tampaknya tidak mendapat gubrisan, yang menjadikan dirinya putus asa untuk menuntut lebih banyak.

"Aku minta maaf," Yongguk menyerah dan pergi. Ia tidak bisa berharap banyak lelaki tercintanya mau menerimanya kembali. Bahkan seorang yang sudah mendidiknya hingga menjadi artis pendatang baru yang begitu ia puji-puji dan ia banggakan.

Kim Himchan, penyanyi rookies kesayangan Yongguk, tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki di balik pintu tengah bersandar disana. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lutut di bawah dagu.

.

.

.

 **End?**

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya akan berisi flesbek, tentu saja diperuntukkan hanya yang 17+:D

Jadi, resiko ditanggung sendiri~

Yap, cerita ini _twoshot_.. tapi aku masih galau dengan ending sebenarnya.

 **Jangan lupa review n fav n follow,nya!**


End file.
